Fate
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Yoongi mendatangi gereja tua itu demi satu tujuan, mengulang kembali waktu dan menjaga Jimin hingga maut menghampirinya. #sadendingforlyfe2k16 / Yoonmin, Jimin uke / oneshoot. Selamat membaca.


**Fate**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Pair : Yoonmin (Jimin uke)**

 **Genre : angst, fantasy, romance.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Hope u guys enjoy it ^^**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

.

.

.

" _Hyung apa?"_

" _Putus… aku hanya ingin putus. Maaf…"_

.

 **22 Mei 2016**

Cih, apa yang Yoongi lakukan di sini?

Dirinya menghembuskan napas lelah, tubuhnya terasa begitu letih belakangan ini. Mungkin karena dirinya yang kurang tidur atau adanya sebuah rasa bersalah. Pada nyatanya, hati Yoongi sering terasa sakit pada malam hari, dan itu yang membuat dirinya sulit memejamkan mata.

Mata Yoongi memandang sekitar, melihat sebuah bangunan tua berdebu yang tidak terawat. Sedikit mengerikan jika mengingat cerita-cerita penduduk sekitar tentang bangunan ini, tapi apa peduli Yoongi? Dirinya datang bukan untuk mencari hantu, melainkan demi membuat sebuah permohonan. Karna kata orang, gereja tua di tengah hutan ini mampu mengabulkan seluruh permohonan manusia.

Yoongi tahu, akal penuh logikanya sudah rusak. Membuat dirinya rela menempuh perjalanan melelahkan ini. Seluruh tenaga ia kerahkan, mengendarai mobil selama 2 jam penuh, bertanya ke sana-kemari dengan penduduk desa, dan berjalan memasuki hutan demi menemui gereja tua ini.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati satu kursi panjang yang sedikit lapuk dan mendudukinya dengan perlahan. Sejenak, Yoongi terpana dengan keindahan alami yang disuguhkan oleh gereja tua ini. Cahaya matahari yang menembus dan jendela-jendela tua membuat debu-debu kecil berterbangan tertangkap di depan mata Yoongi, menambah kesan tua yang indah.

Yoongi sedikit berdehem, menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menutup mata. Yoongi memang bukan orang yang _religious_ , tapi setidaknya sekarang, untuk saat ini, dia benar-benar berdoa dengan sepenuh hati. Dan hanya dua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis pucatnya itu.

" _Tuhan, tolong berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Ku harap aku bisa mengulang waktu kembali…"_

Hening sejenak, tidak terjadi apa-apa dan Yoongi masih menutup mata. Hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka, bibir tipis yang tersenyum kecil, dan kepala menggeleng tipis. "Sebenarnya, apa yang aku lakukan di sini…" gumamnya pelan.

Ya, akal sehat Yoongi telah rusak. Membuat dirinya merasa bodoh, bagaimana bisa percaya dengan omong kosong masyarakat sekitar. Lagipula permohonannya terlalu bodoh, tidak masuk akal, mana mungkin terkabulkan.

"Dasar _idiot._ "

Tubuh Yoongi berdiri tegap, mengacak rambutnya sendiri beriringan dengan mulut yang terus mengumpat, mengejek dirinya sendiri tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli dirinya mengumpat di rumah Tuhan, sudah dibilang, Yoongi bukanlah orang yang _religious_.

Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat tanah di bawah kakinya bergetar kecil. Tapi semakin lama getaran itu semakin terasa, dan berubah menjadi sebuah gempa. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat, membuat dirinya merasa mual seketika. Gempa itu membuat beberapa jendela pecah, kursi yang patah, hingga plafon roboh.

Dinding mulai retak, batu bata berjatuhan layaknya hujan lebat. Yoongi yang awalnya terduduk di tempat karena tidak kuat akan guncangan yang begitu hebat, tergerak saat melihat puing-puing bangunan jatuh di hadapannya. Dia harus pergi secepatnya, tidak lucu jika Yoongi mati di tempat.

Mati-matian Yoongi bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai pintu besar tua yang sudah lapuk. Untung saja pada waktu itu tubuh Yoongi bisa diajak kerja sama, membuat dirinya dengan mudah mencapai pintu dan membukanya. Tapi langkah langsung terhenti bersamaan dengan matanya yang melebar, Yoongi terkejut setengah mati.

" _What_ …?!"

Bukan hutan yang ia lihat di depan matanya, melainkan sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Satu langkah saja, maka Yoongi sudah terporosok ke dalam gelapnya jurang. Yoongi langsung menelan ludah kering, ini sangat tidak masuk akal! Apa sekarang gereja tua itu bisa bergerak?!

Yoongi ingin sekali menutup pintu dan berdiam di dalam gereja hingga akhirnya semua normal kembali, tapi nyalinya menciut saat melihat ke belakang dan hampir setengah gereja sudah hancur. Tuhan, dirinya tidak mau mati di tengah hutan!

Tiba-tiba, terlintas pikiran terkutuk di dalam otak Yoongi. Dirinya akan tetap mati jika ia berdiam diri, tapi jika ia loncat, apa ada kesempatan hidup? Aissh, Yoongi merasa apapun pilihannya dia akan tetap mati. Tapi…

"Ah! Sial, apa peduliku?! Loncat saja!" Yoongi langsung meloncat keluar dari gereja tua itu. Ini ide gila, sungguh. Tapi Yoongi tidak mau mati tertimpa reruntuhan gereja, tidak mau.

Dirinya jatuh dengan cepat, tapi matanya tertutup rapat. Telinganya tuli sejenak karena hembusan angin kuat, kepalanya dilindungi tudung jaket berwarna biru tua, dan kakinya kebas. Yoongi merasa dirinya cukup lama dalam posisi ini, dan ia tak kunjung sampai ke dasar jurang. Astaga, berapa dalam jurang sialan ini?

Maka dari itu Yoongi membuka mata, dan pada saat itu, semua melambat. Yoongi merasa dirinya sudah mati, karena gelapnya jurang berubah menjadi begitu terang. Banyak memori-memori yang tampak seperti film di antara cahaya terang itu.

Hingga seluruh memori itu menyatu menjadi satu, menampakkan layar besar dan seseorang yang menjadi sorot utama, Park Jimin. Pikiran Yoongi langsung kosong, saat layar besar itu menampakkan seseorang yang berhasil memporak-porandakan hidupnya belakangan ini.

Senyumnya…

Matanya…

Hingga suaranya yang memanggil Yoongi dengan manja…

Park Jimin begitu cantik, begitu indah. Dan Yoongi begitu bodoh…

Mata Yoongi terpaku dengan eksistensi Jimin yang tak nyata, ingin ia menggapai layar besar itu dan masuk ke dalamnya, memeluk tubuh kecil yang sangat ia rindukan. Akan tetapi, yang dapat Yoongi lakukan adalah mempersilahkan setetes air mata keluar dari matanya, tetap menatap Jimin dengan tubuh kaku yang melayang-layang di cahaya hampa.

Hingga tiba-tiba, degup jantung terdengar begitu cepat di kedua telinga Yoongi. Aliran darah di tubuhnya terpompa begitu kuat hingga Yoongi bisa merasakan dirinya berkeringat tanpa alasan. Napasnya tercekik dan hidungnya seakan tersumbat, hingga tidak sedikitpun udara dapat dihirup Yoongi.

Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, tangannya menggenggam leher sendiri seakan ingin mengoyak daging itu agar udara bisa masuk. Badannya berguncang hebat, tulang-tulang di tubuh Yoongi seakan dipatahkan di saat yang sama.

Dan di saat tubuhnya terasa begitu hancur, Yoongi dapat menyuarakan kesakitan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Menjerit begitu kuat, meminta tolong entah dengan siapa.

Lalu, semua terjadi begitu cepat, tubuhnya yang terangkat ke atas…

Dan cahaya yang memudar.

.

.

.

 **10 Mei 2016**

"Hyung…"

"Hyungie…."

"HYUNG!"

"WAAAA!" Yoongi berteriak kuat, begitu kuat hingga tubuhnya tersentak ke depan. Namja yang sadari tadi berusaha membangunkannya langsung terkejut panik, melihat keadaan Yoongi yang sangat hancur, nafas memburu, keringat bercucuran, hingga mata yang membesar. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Astaga hyung, kau kenapa?" mata Yoongi langsung menangkap sosok namja yang membelai wajahnya. Keindahan mata yang ia kenal, sentuhan lembut yang terasa begitu nyaman, hingga suara merdu yang sudah sangat dirindukan Yoongi. Mendadak, hatinya terasa begitu perih.

"Jimin?" gumam Yoongi pelan, begitu halus hingga membuat Jimin mengernyit bingung. Seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan hyung kesayangannya itu, tapi bibir Jimin hanya diam. Tangan Yoongi tergerak, menggapai jari-jari mungil Jimin yang masih setia berada di pipi kiri Yoongi. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Yoongi dengan manik mata yang menatap lembut mata Jimin, membuat Jimin merasa begitu dicintai hingga pipinya bersemu merah.

"10 Mei hyung… kau kenapa? Aish, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kata Jimin dengan kikikan kecil, sedikit memukul pundak Yoongi karena malu. Yang ditanya hanya diam, menutup mata dan menggenggam erat tangan Jimin. Bisa Jimin rasakan Yoongi menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan sekali hembusan.

Dan sedetik kemudian, air mata menetes dari mata kiri Yoongi. Membuat Jimin begitu panik hingga kebingungan. Bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apakah Yoongi bermimpi buruk, atau apapun itu. Tapi Yoongi hanya diam, menuntun tangan mungil Jimin dan menciumnya dalam, seakan rindu setengah mati.

Bayang-bayang mengerikan muncul di pikiran Yoongi, menyusun pecahan-pecahan memori menjadi satu hingga semua tersusun rapi.

10 Mei 2016, mereka kencan di sebuah café kecil, bernuansa tahun 90-an. Jimin memesan semangkuk es krim strawberry dan Yoongi yang membawa laptop hitamnya. Kencan itu, adalah sebuah pertemuan yang diliputi rasa hampa, tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang bercengkrama, mereka berdua hanya diam.

12 Mei 2016, Yoongi dan Jimin berkelahi hebat. Entah masalah apa, tapi keduanya yakin bahwa hubungan ini sulit untuk dipertahankan. Hingga Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tali cinta mereka secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Jimin yang meringkuk sedih di ruang tamu, menangis hingga satu malam terlewati.

14 Mei 2016, Jimin hancur, pikiran dan raganya hilang tak bersisa, membuat dirinya melakukan hal bodoh. Pada saat itu, ponsel Yoongi berbunyi hingga 17 kali. Berita Jimin yang ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil merambat masuk ke dalam otak Yoongi, mencuri seluruh akal sehatnya, dan mengaduk seluruh perasaannya.

16 Mei 2016, Jimin tidak berhasil bertahan. Meninggal tepat di saat Yoongi sedang membeli segelas kopi hangat di rumah sakit. Membuat kopi hangat itu berakhir di sebuah lantai dingin, dan terabaikan oleh hiruk pikuk rumah sakit.

17 Mei 2016, pemakaman di langsungkan. Yoongi menelan pil pahit saat ibu Jimin menyalahkannya atas kematian Jimin. Menampar Yoongi di depan orang banyak dengan suara serak yang berteriak kuat. Jimin mencintainya, Jimin mempercayai dirinya, tapi apa yang Yoongi lakukan? Dan pada malam hari itu, Yoongi hanya bisa menatap cahaya rembulan dengan tatapan hampa penuh rasa bersalah, bertanya-tanya apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

22 Mei 2016, Yoongi mendengar kabar burung itu layaknya sebuah takdir. Membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk mencari gereja tua dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada. Yoongi sadar, dirinya sudah tidak tidur selama beberapa hari, dan kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar tidak sehat pada waktu itu. Tapi, rasa cinta Yoongi ke Jimin begitu besar, membuat dirinya memilih untuk pergi dengan sisa-sisa harapan yang ada.

Yoongi menatap Jimin begitu lama, membiarkan Jimin yang mengelap air mata Yoongi dengan begitu lembut. "Hyung, kau kenapa? Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Jimin pelan, dan terasa begitu nyata.

Jika ini mimpi, maka Yoongi akan memilih untuk tidak terbangun sampai kapanpun. Tapi semua ini nyata, Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya, gereja tua itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban, Jimin sekarang benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Yoongi berhasil mengulang waktu, dan Yoongi berjanji, dia tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama. "Jimin-ah… saranghae." Ucap Yoongi secara tiba-tiba, merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dan menyandarkan kepala Jimin di dadanya.

Membuat Jimin yang awalnya kebingungan, akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum tipis. "Nado saranghae… hyung."

.

.

.

 **12 Mei 2016**

"Aku bermimpi buruk malam kemarin…" sahut Jimin pelan, kepalanya sengaja ia sandarkan di pundak Yoongi dan menonton aktivitas anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman kecil itu.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Jimin.

"Kau memutuskanku, hari ini." Jawab Jimin, membuat jantung Yoongi berhenti berdetak seketika. Tangannya tak lagi mengelus rambut Jimin dan itu membuat Jimin mendongak. "Kau kaget hyung? Aku juga…"

Jimin langsung menegakkan duduknya kembali, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau tahu kan, hubungan kita sudah berjalan 5 tahun. Tapi belakangan ini semua…" suara Jimin terhenti, napasnya sedikit bergetar, dan bisa Yoongi lihat mata Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca. "Semua terasa begitu hampa." Lanjutnya dengan mengigit bibir.

"Aku tahu kau bosan, belakangan ini kau selalu dingin kepadaku hyung. Tapi tanggal 10 kemarin… pagi-pagi sekali, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau mencium tanganku lembut, menatapku penuh sayang dan dengan mudah mengatakan kata cinta. Ku kira ada apa, hingga hyung meneteskan air mata pagi itu. Hanya saja aku merasa hangat." Jelas Jimin, membiarkan dirinya menangis di hadapan Yoongi.

"Hei… hei… jangan menangis." Ucap Yoongi sedikit panik, dirinya mengelus lembut air mata yang keluar dari pipi Jimin dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Pelan tapi pasti, Yoongi menarik kepala Jimin mendekat, mencium kening Jimin dengan begitu hati-hati, bagaikan Jimin adalah barang yang sangat rapuh.

Sejenak, hanya deru nafas yang menjadi pengisi di antara mereka berdua, hanya suara anak-anak tertawa yang terdengar samar-samar, dan hanya angin taman yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka.

"Hyung… aku benar-benar mencintaimu… dan mimpi itu membuatku takut. Karena itu terasa begitu nyata." Jimin berkata dengan mata tertutup, masih menikmati kecupan lembut yang diberikan oleh Yoongi di keningnya. Tidak berapa lama, Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk lebih mendekat, menyandarkan kepala Jimin di dada bidangnya dan mengelus punggung Jimin penuh kasih.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu Jimin… tidak akan. Aku janji itu, aku akan mengumpulkan uang, lalu kita akan menikah, kita akan hidup bersama hingga tua. Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tertawa di sela-sela tangisannya. Menggangguk semangat dengan kikikan kecil, membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin saja, dulu ia bodoh. Membiarkan amarah menguasai dirinya dan membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi memaki, mengancurkan, bahkan mengumpat Jimin dengan kata-kata yang begitu kasar? Katakan Yoongi adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia, manusia paling pengecut, atau makhluk hidup yang pantas mati karena membuat malaikat kecil seindah Jimin hancur tak bersisa, maka Yoongi akan menerima itu dengan lapang dada. Karena dia memang _brengsek_.

Sekarang, Tuhan telah memberikannya sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan emas. Membuat Yoongi tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama. Dia mencintai Jimin, dan dialah yang akan menjaga Jimin hingga maut datang menghampirinya.

"Saranghae… Jimin."

.

.

.

 **14 Mei 2016**

"Aku? Hmmm… bagaimana dengan es krim rasa mint? Apa di jual?" tanya Yoongi dengan ponsel yang setia menempel di telinga kirinya. Tangan kanan menggenggam setir mobil dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Jimin yang di ujung sana sudah mengomeli Yoongi.

"Iya… iya… bukan salahku jika rapatnya lebih lama. Lagipula ini aku sudah hampir sampai di taman. Nanti aku tunggu di bangku biasa ne?" kata Yoongi dengan nada ceria, Yoongi dapat menyadari bahwa Jimin bergumam kesal di ujung sana sebelum hubungan telepon di putus oleh Jimin. Dan itu membuat Yoongi tertawa kecil akan tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

Mengingat bahwa Yoongi berbohong soal dirinya yang hampir sampai ke taman, membuat Yoongi meringis kecil. Mungkin sedikit melaju tidak masalah, itu pikirnya.

Maka, kaki Yoongi menginjak gas lebih kuat dari biasanya. Melaju di jalanan kota dengan begitu lihai, yang seharusnya mencapai tempat tujuan dalam waktu 20 menit, menjadi 10 menit karena kehebatan Yoongi dalam mengendarai mobil.

Dan pada saat itu, fokusnya terpecah. Saat dering ponselnya berbunyi dan menampakkan sederet nomor tidak dikenal. Yoongi baru saja mengangkat telepon itu sebelum matanya melebar, kakinya dengan cepat menginjak rem, tapi rem-nya seakan tidak berguna.

BRAK!

Tabrakan yang menimbulkan suara kencang, membuat tubuh Yoongi terkejut setengah mati. Ponsel di tangannya terlepas begitu saja dan tangan Yoongi dengan cepat membuka _seat belt_ saat menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja menabrak seseorang.

Semua bergerak begitu lambat, tangan Yoongi yang membuka pintu mobil dan matanya melihat es krim berceceran di atas kap mobilnya.

Satu es krim berwarna biru…

Satunya berwarna merah muda…

Mint dan strawberry. Rasa kesukaan mereka berdua…

Kaki Yoongi langsung melemas, saat melihat tubuh mungil terbaring tidak berdaya di atas panasnya aspal siang hari. Darah menetes keluar dari kepala namja itu hingga membentuk sungai kecil. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

Tubuhnya berjalan tertatih, mendekatkan diri dengan manusia yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di depan mobilnya. Kaki Yoongi langsung jatuh tepat di samping kiri tubuh pria itu, tangannya bergetar mencoba menggapai kepala namja yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Andwe…" Yoongi bergumam kecil, bisa ia rasakan seluruh hidupnya hancur seketika saat yang ia lihat adalah Park Jimin, kekasihnya, cinta sehidup dan sematinya, _seluruh pusat kehidupannya_. Sekarang terbaring tidak berdaya _karena dirinya_.

Orang-orang pada heboh, banyak yang menelpon _ambulance_ dan polisi. Tapi Yoongi hanya diam, jari-jarinya menelusuri wajah cantik Jimin dengan begitu pelan, sedikit bergetar karena rasa takut meliputi diri Yoongi.

"Jangan Jimin… jangan lagi…" ucap Yoongi dengan gelengan kepala. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk jatuh. Tangan Yoongi mencoba merasakan denyut nadi Jimin di sekitar leher Jimin, tapi yang ia rasakan hanya kehampaan.

"Kumohon… jangan begini… jangan." Yoongi berkata penuh putus asa. Dirinya menepis kenyataan dengan cara yang bodoh, menampar wajah Jimin berkali-kali berharap Jimin akan terbangun karena sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin dapat terjadi dua kali.

Tapi tidak…

Tubuh Jimin tetap kaku. Tangan Jimin tetap dingin. Dan darah tetap keluar dari kepala Jimin.

"Kumohon…" entah berapa kali Yoongi mencium wajah Jimin, berharap dengan ciuman Jimin akan terbangun. Baju Yoongi telah basah karena darah, air mata sudah menetes mewakili rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Tapi Jimin tetap juga tidak terbangun.

"Jimin… Jimin… maaf sayang… ya Tuhan maaf…" Yoongi terus menerus mengucapkan kata itu, membiarkan tubuh lemas Jimin terbaring di dadanya tidak berdaya. Membiarkan seluruh rasa ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Membiarkan penyesalan menghampiri dan menamparnya kuat. Yoongi membiarkan dirinya hancur bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hidup Jimin.

"Saranghae… Jimin."

Ratusan kata cinta tidak akan bisa mengubah segalanya. Takdir tidak akan bisa berubah, dan sudah takdirnya, Jimin meninggal karena tabrakan hebat.

Dan sudah takdirnya bahwa Yoongi adalah penyebab utama kematian Jimin.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Akhirnya siap juga…**

 **Ngebut cuk.**

 **Maaf jika ada typo atau kata-kata yang aneh. Karena aku gak sempat edit2 lagi. Wkwkwk.**

 **Ini ff hanya untuk project kecil-kecilan saja. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Kutunggu review dan komennya yaw~**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
